The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time:The Novel
by paper-fl0wers
Summary: a novelized version of ocarina of time. i might do majoras mask after
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind was roaring across Hyrule. Flames engulfed the entire field. People were screaming in fear. The war of Hyrule raged on.

A woman ran into hiding. She cried softly into a bundle of blankets. Underneath those bundles, was a whimpering baby.

"Oh, poor Link, how will you live without a father?" the mother said to her baby quietly. Her husband was a Hylian solider, and had just been tragically killed in the horrible war that was taking so many lives.

"I feel so weak." The woman said to herself. She had not slept or had anything to eat in weeks. Her body was aching everywhere and she was exhausted.

As her baby began to cry even louder, the mother went out from her hiding place in a brush, and washed off her face with the water from Lake Hylia. She took a large drink, and continued trudging through the field.

Her house was burned; she had nowhere to go. The mother knew she couldn't stay in Hyrule much longer. Just then, she remembered the Kokiri. She had to take her son there, so that the Great Deku Tree could take care of him. It was the only way.

By the end of that same day, she finally reached the forest. As she walked through, she noticed there weren't any children out.

"They must all be asleep, she thought to herself. Who knows how late it is?"

Finally, the loving mother reached the Great Deku Tree.

"Please, look after my baby. I won't make it myself. I just want my baby to survive."

"Very well, I will look after your baby." The Deku Tree said kindly.

"His name is Link." She said weakly.

"Poor thing. Don't worry, your baby will be fine."

"Thank you, I'm just worried about him."

"He shall be just fine here in thy forest."

"…It looks like he won't ...have…a mother." The woman uttered out these last words, and then she died.

"May thy soul rest ever so peacefully." The Deku Tree said, "And don't worry. I will take care of thy baby."


	2. Chapter 1:The Start of an Adventure

Chapter1: The Start of an Adventure

_Eleven years later_

Just like his kind mother had hoped, Link grew up as just another kid in the forest. He looked a lot like his mother, with his blue eyes and youthful face. Except, he had his father's blonde hair.

Link was brave, and he didn't have a bad mind either, but he was quite short-tempered. Maybe it was Mido, the boss of the forest that made him that way. The only one that put him in charge was himself. He made himself the boss because he knew he was the meanest and the toughest.

Mido was a short kid and a bully with fiery red hair and freckles. Even though he bothered everyone in the forest, he really had it in on Link. Mido always told Link he wasn't a real Kokiri, mostly because he didn't have a fairy. Secretly, he was just jealous because Saria liked Link much more. Saria and Link were best of friends and Mido couldn't stand to see him together.

One afternoon, Link was sitting on the fence by the training area. It was an ordinary day in the beautiful forest. Kids were fishing by the lake and practicing by the training grounds. It was a nice day as the sun seeped through the trees. Link was just sitting on the fence talking to Saria, and enjoying her company.

Just then, Mido came by the training grounds; he saw Link and gave him a look of disgust.

"Leave Saria alone, it's not like she wants to be with you anyway!" Mido yelled.

"Mido, shut up! Saria is my friend too, it's not like you can just keep her to yourself!" yelled Link.

_"You can't keep her to yourself."_ Mido mimicked in a nasty voice. He went over to Link and pushed him off the fence, "Yeah I can, what are you going to about it? Mr. No Fairy!"

At that point, Link was steaming in anger. He leaped onto Mido and tackled him to the ground. The two of them wrestled.

Saria gasped, "Guys! Guys! Stop you two!"

They both ignored her, throwing punches and tackling each other.

"You guys, STOP!" Saria finally yelled. Link and Mido both stopped.

"You two have to stop fighting over me. It's stupid!"

Mido growled as he got up, "Fine! Stay with Link! You know he's not a real Kokiri. You just feel sorry for him. You hear that Link? She just feels sorry for you! She doesn't like you at all." Mido yelled before he left.

"Mido, I think that's enough." A little voice said. It was Mido's fairy, Tessa. Her glow was bright in a superior like fashion. Tessa was a bright yellow. She liked to tease people and agitate them almost as much as Mido, but when a fistfight would break out, she would know it was time to stop.

Mido gave Link one last dirty look, and left.

"He's right." Link said hurt hopping back onto the fence.

"No he's not. Link, we're best friends! How could you think that?" Saria cried.

"No, it's not that, Saria. I'm not a real Kokiri."

"Oh, Mido's just being a jerk. Who said you have to have a fairy to be a Kokiri?"

"I don't know, but all I know is, every Kokiri has a fairy but me. I've asked the Great Deku Tree why I don't have one, but he just says that I'm too young to know every time!" Link kicked the dirt in frustration.

"The Deku Tree will tell you someday. Until then, just hang in there, ok?" Saria said. Link smiled softly.

That evening, Link dreamt the same dream he had for weeks. Every night, he would dream he was by a large castle, except with a fairy, and suddenly, the drawbridge would go down. A girl and a strange woman would come out, and stare at him petrified. Then, an even scarier site would come into view, a man with green skin and red hair riding a horse as black as the nigh time sky. He would also look at Link. Link would wake up in a horrified fear. The night approached, and Link tossed and turned.

The Great Deku Tree was having a problem himself that evening. He felt weak and the life was being sucked out of him.

"Navi! Navi! It is time! A dreadful curse has been cast upon thee. Please Navi, go find thy boy without a fairy. The fate of the world depends on it."

"Right. Don't worry Great Deku Tree, I wont let you down!" Navi cried.

It was early morning. The children were all awake. Navi flew as fast as she could to Link's house. He was sleeping.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!" Navi cried, bouncing up and down.

Link groaned drowsily and turned over.

"Hmm, so lazy. Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Ah, how annoying!" cried Link. He gave in and sat up. He saw Navi, a tiny white fairy. Link gasped, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"My names Navi, and I'm your new fairy." Navi said proudly.

"You're…you're _my_ fairy?" Link cried in shock, "I can't believe it!"

"That's right." Naiv said proudly, "I'm your new fairy, Link. Nice to meet you! M

"How do you know my name?"

"The Great Deku Tree told me all about you. Speaking of that, you have been summoned by him."

"Summoned?"

"That's right! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you."

"Um, ok. I'll go see him right now." Link said, grinning. He hopped out of bed and climbed down the ladder of his tree house.

Saria was down there waiting for him, "Hi, Link…Is that a fairy? You finally have one! That's great Link!"

"Yeah, I know. The Great Deku Tree wants to see me. Maybe he wants to talk about my new fairy."

"Wow! That's a real honor you know."

"True, but it might only be about the fairy. Well, I better get going."

"Ok, Link, I'll see you later."

"See you!" Link called as he left.

"Who was that?" Navi said.

"Saria, she's a really good friend of mine."

"Right, _just _friends."

"Oh, brother." Link rolled his eyes.

He hopped across the platforms over the river, and arrived near the hollow log that was a tunnel to the tree. To Link's dismay, Mido was standing right there.

Link looked away, wanting to avoid another one of Mido's nasty looks, but when he approached, he looked at his face.

Sounding much braver then he felt, Link took a deep breath, "I need to get through, Mido."

"And I need you to get out of this forest, but we can't have everything we want in life now can we?" Mido cried and Tessa snickered. Mido is always so quick to respond, Link thought to himself.

"Come on, I'm not kidding." Link said.

"Neither am I! What do you need the Great Deku Tree for? You don't even have a fairy!"

"Hmm, it's hard to be noticed when you're small." Navi sighed and flew up higher so she could be seen.

Mido jumped in surprise at the unfamiliar voice and Tessa gasped at the sight of Navi. At first Mido looked angry, then he looked extremely amused.

"HAHAHA! LINK IS TRYING TO FIT IN! HA!" he laughed so hard, "So, how much did you pay her to pull this act together?"

"It's not a joke! Navi is my real fairy now. So move over!"

Navi buzzed into Mido's face, "He's right, little boy! So, get out of our way and let us get through already."

"What do you need to get through for anyway?"

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned me." Link explained.

"WHAT? He summoned _you?_ How could he do something so stupid? That's so unfair! You won over Saria, and now the Great Deku Tree? Jerk!"

"Well, you can think over your total failure as you move over for us." Navi snapped immediately. Link chuckled to himself. He realized what a smart mouthed fairy he had.

"And what do you find so funny? You need a stupid fairy to stick up for you hahaha." Mido said sarcastically.

"Listen you! You're keeping the Deku Tree waiting and I'm sure he will not be happy!"

"Well, how are you going to even get past without being properly equipped? If you want to get pass, you should at least be equipped with a sword and shield."

Navi shone really bright with anger after he said that, "You won't let us pass, we'll pass through you!"

Navi flew a few steps backwards, and charged straight at Mido, but Link quickly grabbed her by the wings and pulled her away, "Forget it, Navi. We'll just get the weapons."

They approached the other side of the lake when Link said, "Would you have any idea how to get a sword? I know all I have to do to get a shield is buy one from the shop, but I don't think I've ever seen a Kokiri with a sword."

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"For now, we'll just go buy a shield."

Link arrived at the Kokiri store and purchased a shield for forty rupees. The shield was made of fresh wood and had a strange red symbol on it.

"Hmm, where can I find a sword?" Link thought out loud as he stepped out of the store. He decided he would ask Saria if she would know where Link could find it.

"Mido must be really angry if he's doing all that." Saria said after Link explained the story, "Good news for you though, I know just where you can find a sword. Follow me!"

Saria lead Link to the training grounds, "It's in a large treasure chest."

"But, I don't see anything."

"That's because you don't know the secret, Link" Saria said. She crouched down to the corner of a fence in the training area. There was a small stone rested there. Saria lifted it, and there was a dent in the grass that was from the stone being in there for such a long time. Link was surprised to see a small tunnel in it's spot.

"After you." Saria said, pointing towards the tunnel.

Link smiled, and crawled through the tunnel. He could hear Saria crawling behind him.

When he reached the end of the tunnel, he got up and brushed the dirt off his tunic. He looked around and saw a strange maze and an incredibly large boulder rolling around it.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before." Link said.

"I know, it's so weird." Saria agreed as her and Link began to run through the maze, nearly getting hit by the boulder quite a few times.

"Ah, we'll never fine the sword!" Link cried as he approached yet another dead end.

"Don't worry, Link! I found it." Saria called from a distance. Link ran down an alley of the maze, and saw Saria brushing the dirt off a treasure chest.

Link opened the chest and pulled out a small sword. The wood on the hilt was old, yet the blade was sharp and looked brand new.

"Thanks so much Saria!" Link said.

"No problem. I found this many years ago when I was doing some exploring. I decided to leave it there though since I didn't have nay use for it."

Link and Saria left the hiding spot.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you later." Saria aid.

"Yeah, me and Navi better get going. Thanks again bye."

"Bye."

Link ran back to the hollow log where Mido was still standing. Mido looked at him with extreme hatred when he noticed Link had the weapons Mido assigned him to get.

"Just because you have a family now, doesn't mean you're a real Kokiri. You're still a wimp you know!" Mido was uttering as he said this for a lack of words to say to Link.

"Just step aside Mido! You lose." Navi sneered and Mido smirked at them as they left.

They went through the curvy tunnel and stood in front of the enormous tree. He towered over the forest with a proud and superior appearance.

"Great Deku Tree, I bought him back!" Navi said with pride.


	3. Chapter 2:The Kokiri Emerald

A/N: To all who reviewed thanks for the opinions, but a response to some of the reviews.

Dark Raku: haha yeah, I just noticed I repeated the Deku Tree's lines.

A note to everyone: the prologue was short without much detail because my school had a delayed opening from the snow that day and I was running out of time to write it, but I really wanted to do it that day. I do plan on doing a rewrite of that though.

Dr. Kiwi: About the symbol on the shield, thanks for the update! I've always wanted to know what that symbol was. Another thing that line Mdio said was famous? When the heck did that line become famous? Oh, and I don't know how to use old English, sorry about that. Link wasn't stupid just because he couldn't find the sword. Believe me, I think making Link stupid is a dumb idea too, but I just thought it would be a good idea for Saria to help him find it. She seems like the explorer. She was the one who knew her way around the Lost Woods after all. If you read carefully, I made Mido make Link stubborn. Not that he was stubborn in general. It's not like the creators of the game gave Link much of a personality anyway. And one last thing, I thought it would be boring to copy out every exact line from the game, so I made up most lines myself. That's why I didn't paraphrase Navi's wakeup lines.

P.S. to everyone: I don't mind a little criticism, but please no flames!

Chapter 2: The Kokiri Emerald

"Link, listen to thee. Time is short. These nights have been filled with nightmares." The Deku Tree's voice was low and powerful, "Well done, Navi. Link, thou art to listen to the legend of Hyrule:

"The three gods created thee earth. Din, the god power, Nayru, the god of wisdom, and Farore, the god of courage. With their powers, they created all thy beauty that surrounds us today. They converted thy powers into what is known as the Triforce and rested thy in the Sacred Realm. I need thee to help me, Link. I have been cursed. A man from the desert place this dreadful curse upon me. He wanted an item so precious from me; he was willing to place this horrible curse. Link, I need thee to go inside and break thy curse for me. I feel the life of me being sucked out every second."

"I thin I can do this." Link said, confident, but unsure at the same time. He had been a normal kid all his life. Link knew he was smart and brave, but a hero?

"Then enter me, Link, and follow Navi's words of wisdom." He said, opening up his trunk for Link.

Link took a deep breath and went inside. The inside of the Tree was strange and full of creatures. In the center of the floor, there was a large pit covered up by a sticky spider web. The walls were covered with vines and there were a lot of platforms in the air. Link noticed there were lots of creatures lurking in here.

"Do I have to kill all of these creatures to break the curse?" Link asked Navi.

"No, of course not! You only have to kill the one that's really hurting the Great Deku Tree." Navi said.

"Alright!" Link yelled back annoyed, "Where do you think we'll find that?"

"Well, there are lots of doors, but most of them are unlocked. I think the curse, whatever it is, is hiding somewhere protected. Like, down that hole." Navi said. She flew over to the pit.

Link looked below, "All I see is water." He jumped up and down, trying to break the web, "I think we need more elevation."

Link climbed up the vines on the walls. He hopped onto the platform, and noticed there were some more vines, but those had some spiders on them, so he went through an open door instead.

Link went through the door. It slammed shut and metal bars locked him in.

"We're locked in!" Link said as he turned around and saw the bars.

"Link, turn around!" cried Navi.

Link whirled around and saw a deku scrub. It shot a nut and it came soaring at him. Link gasped and took out his shield right away. It bounced off and hit the scrub, which cried out and fear and ran around the room in a panic.

Link ran after it, "Please forgive me!" the scrub cried, "I'm just following the rules of my boss!"

"Who's your boss?" Link asked.

"If I tell you, will you forgive me?"

"Sure."

"Her name is Ghoma." The scrub said, then he ran as fast as he could.

"Wait, tell us more!" cried Navi, but the scrub already buried himself underground.

The door behind him opened, and a door on the other side of the room opened up. Link went through the new one.

This room was also very small, with a floating platform in the center. Link jumped on it, and it started shaking.

"Woah!" Link cried, and quickly jumped to the other side of the room. There was a platform with a treasure chest on it. He opened it up and pulled out the fairy slingshot.

"I've always wanted one of these." Link said, grinning. In the forest, Link had seen kids with them, but by the time Link had enough rupees for one, the store stopped selling them. He shot a ladder Navi saw on the ceiling, it fell down, and Link climbed it back into the room where the deku scrub was. Link went through the door and was back in the tall circular room where he had entered.

He went back to the vines where the skulltulas were.

"Up for a little target practice, Link?" Navi asked.

Link nodded and pulled out his slingshot, shooting each skulltula down. He climbed up the vines and arrived on a circular platform. There was a large spider web circling the edge. It covered the entire thing, except for a few open spaces. Link ran to one, and a large spider about his size crawled down the ceiling and knocked Link over by surprise.

He hit skulltula, but it didn't effect the large shell covering the front of it.

He tried hitting it with his slingshot, nothing happened. The spider turned around, and Link stabbed its soft underbelly.

Link gave himself a running start, and jumped off the ledge. He screamed and landed on the web, it broke right away and he fell into the river. There were three platforms, two which Link could climb up, and one that was very high up that Link could not reach.

"We did it!" exclaimed Navi. She looked around, "We must be in the roots of the Deku Tree now."

Link, squeezed the water out of his hat. He climbed onto a separate platform and stepped on a switch. A torch was lit on the other side. Link grabbed a stick, and carefully walked across a small narrow piece of land that was below the water. He burned a spider web on the other platform, and went into the door the web was surrounding.

At the end of this room, there was a door with bars covering it. There was also another deku scrub, and it shot another nut at him. Link blocked it with his shield, and the scrub got up and ran just like the last time.

"Please, if you let me free, I'll give you some good advice!"

"Alright, but this time the advice better be good." Link gave in.

"You'll never be able to defeat my brothers up ahead, unless you hit them in the correct order. The order is 2-3-1. Twenty-three is number 1!" the scrub said.

"I'll remember that." Link said, saying the order in his head a few times.

"Great, bye!" the deku scrub said quickly and ran off. Link saw a strange looking switch with an eye on it and shot it with his slingshot.

Once he did, the eye closed, and the bars opened up. Link and Navi went into the next room. After solving a simple water puzzle, he proceeded.

Link continued through until he found the highest platform in the flooded room. He lit a stick on fire and burned a spider web in the room. They both jumped down the hole.

Link landed in water that felt somewhat relaxing. He jumped up to see three deku scrubs.

"2-3-1." Link reminded himself.

Link defeated the scrubs in the correct order. The last one he hit ran just like the others. His advice was the most useful of all:

"You'll never defeat Ghoma unless you hit her eye when it is red."

"What is she?"

"That's all I can tell you."

Link sighed and opened the next door. It slammed shut behind them, and Link couldn't open it again.

The room was dark and foggy, and there was nothing in it.

"That's weird." Said Navi

"Shhh!" Link shushed her, "I hear something."

Navi grumbled something that Link couldn't hear and listened carefully. There was a strange scratching sound coming from the ceiling.

Link looked up, and was horrified to see a gigantic black spider crawling on the ceiling. It saw them with a huge yellow eye and jumped down from the ceiling.

It made a loud bang and Link jumped back from the force.

The spider had a single piercing yellow eye and long legs with sharp claws. She roared in anger.

"Navi, what the hell is that thing?" Link cried.

"It's Queen Ghoma, the parasitic armored arachnid." Navi replied.

Ghoma roared again and sliced Link with her claw. Link fell to the ground, a gash on his arm. Link jumped up again. Ghoma went for another attack, but Link swiftly did a back flip and dodged the attack. He ran up to Ghoma, and slashed Ghoma. It didn't effect her at all.

"Darn, I forgot!" Link said, remembering suddenly what the scrub had said.

The spider began crawling up the wall and was on the ceiling. Link immediately pulled out his slingshot. Ghoma's big yellow eye suddenly turned red.

"Link, SHOOT SHOOT!" Navi cried.

"I KNOW!" Link yelled back. Navi made him nervous and messed up his aim. The bullet missed Ghoma's eye and hit her armor.

Suddenly, strange eggs fell and on landed on Link.

"Ouch!" cried Link, rubbing his head.

"Link, be careful. Those hatch fast!"

The eggs suddenly broke open. Baby spiders hatched out. Link ran up to them, and jabbed his sword into each one of them several times.

Ghoma crashed back down from the ceiling. She tried to whack him several times, but Link swiftly blocked each one. She grew frustrated, and went back to climbing up the ceiling.

Link waited for her eye to go from glowing yellow to an eerie red. He quickly shot her with his fairy slingshot. Ghoma cried out in pain and crashed to the ground. Link ran up to it, and cut it as many times as he could with his sword.

She woke up again, and managed to hit Link in the arm with her sharp claw again. Link groaned a little and recovered as quickly as possible. To his surprise, Ghoma had already been crawling back up the walls to the roof of the cave again. Her eye turned piercing red, and Link hit her.

This time, Link slashed Ghoma to her death. She lifted her front claws up, her eye was tearing in pain and she cried out ear piercing screams that echoed through the entire cave. Ghoma crashed to the ground, and her entire body appeared to crumble away. Link held onto his arm where he had a nasty wound. He kneeled down, sweating and exhausted.

" You still need a little work, but not bad for your first time. You did a nice job." Navi said.

"Thanks." Link managed to say, as he was gasping for air. When Link caught up with his breath, he retrieved a heart container that Ghoma had left behind, and felt good as new.

A portal was in the room. It was shining a bright blue and Link went into it. He was then taken back outside in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"We did Great Deku Tree." Link said, filled with pride, "Do you feel better now?"

"I thank thee, Link. Now, I have yet more to tell thee. Wilst thou listen to my words?" The Great Deku Tree said.

"Of course." Link said, taking a seat on the ground.

"The dessert man has power much greater than my own. Although your efforts were valiant to break this curse, I was doomed before you even started, and I will leave this world soon."

Link gasped in horror. How could this have happened?

"But, Great Deku Tree." Navi stuttered.

"Do not grieve for me, Navi. Link, once I pass away, go see the Princess of Destiny in Hyrule Field. Now, Link, take the treasure of the forest the man wanted so bad he bestowed this dreadful curse upon me."

Hovering above him by some sort of charm, was a beautiful and extremely bright green emerald. It shone like the stars and a magnificent gold encased it. Link grabbed the stone in his hands. He realized why the evil man wanted it so badly as he felt its power.

Just then, Link saw the Deku Tree losing strength.

"Great Deku Tree! Don't go!" Link cried in pain.

"I…entreat…thee…Farewell." The Deku Tree said.

Link and Navi miserably watched the Deku Tree die. His luscious leaves turned dark and the magic appeared to be sucked out of it. The trunk creaked as the thick brown turned into a depressing gray. His life was sucked out.

Link and Navi whimpered a bit before they both sobbed quietly to themselves. For some reason, they both couldn't help but think it was there fault, but they knew all along there was nothing they could do.

After they both had a good cry, they finally decided to leave.

"…Goodbye Great Deku Tree." Navi whispered as they left.

Standing at the end of the curvy tunnel that led them there in the first place, was Mido.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Mido snapped, "…Why do you two look so upset. What happened to the Deku Tree."

Link look at him solemnly and replied in almost a whisper, "The Great Deku Tree is dead, Mido."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU KILL THE GREAT DEKU TREE?" Mido screamed. Tears filled his eyes.

"Mido! It-it wasn't my fault…. I mean-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" Mido interrupted, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. GET OUT!"Mido screamed and ran off.

"Damn it! He makes me so mad." Navi cried.

"I know." Link sighed, "Lets just get going. At least we won't have to see him for awhile."

Link washed off all the blood and gunk from his sword, a task that sickened him, and then went through the tunnel and out of the forest. He ran across the bridge and was just about to exit when he heard Saria.

"Oh! You're leaving."

Link turned around and saw her. He ran to her.

"I knew you would be leaving someday, because you are different from me and my friends, but that's ok because we'll be friends forever right?"

Link nodded in response. He felt upset in the thought of leaving Saria, and she felt the same pain.

"Before you go, I want you to have this. Whenever you play it, remember me."

Link took the ocarina in his hands. It was small and it felt more powerful than an ordinary ocarina.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise." Link replied.

"Please come back to the forest and visit me."

"Of course. I'll always remember you." Link said softly.

Saria and Link gave each other a hug goodbye, and without another word from either of them, Link left the forest and stepped into the bright sunlight of Hyrule field.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I didn't have Link go through _every_ room in the Great Deku Tree because I thought it would be too boring. I really need help towards the end of the game (probably from the shadow temple up until the end)** **since** **I haven't played this game in such a long time my memory is fading. For some reason, I can only remember the final battles with Ganon. I'm on to Twilight Princess now, so I really can't remember it. ** **Please review this. I've been hanging out with friends this weekend, so every time I was home, I would write this! Next week I'll have a lot of time to write this story since I don't have to study for midterms. (I passed them all! What a relief!)**

**Peace,**

**paper-fl0wers**


	4. Chapter 3:The Princess of Destiny

Chapter 3: The Princess of Destiny

Link held his breath in amazement. Hyrule Field was at least 5 times bigger than the Kokiri Forest. The grassy plains stretched for miles with rivers, mountains, and bridges that could be seen in the distance. Hyrule didn't loose its beauty after that. Towards the North was a huge castle.

"That must be where the Princess is." Link said, as he and Navi gazed at the castle in fascination.

"Duh!" Navi replied.

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Link ordered.

_"You're not the boss of me."_ Navi muttered quietly to herself.

Little did the two know that soaring above them was an owl. Kaepora Gaebora was looking for the chosen one, Link.

The large owl soared through Hyrule, his wings spreading wide. The wind blew through and lifted his feathers. The sun shone brightly and very few clouds covered the sky.

Kaepora Gaebora saw the young boy walking through the field.

"That's him!" he said to himself and landed on a branch of a tree.

"Hello, Link!" the owl said.

Link jumped in alarm, and looked for the one who was calling him.

"Link, look up!" Navi said, bobbing up and down.

Link looked up and saw the owl, "Umm…hi?" Link didn't know what else to say. Since when do owl's talk, and aren't they nocturnal? Link asked himself.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kaepora Gaebora."

"How do you know his name?" Navi said crossly.

"I know your name too, young Navi. I'm here to help you two."

Such and odd name, and he didn't even answer her question! Link thought.

"How are you going to help us?" Link yelled up to the owl, shielding his eyes from the suns brilliant glow.

"Well, I'm going to be watching you now and then on your journey. I'll also show up once in awhile to give you some tips."

"Sounds more like a nuisance and a stalker." Navi muttered so only Link could hear her.

"Well, do you know how we could possibly get to Hyrule Castle?" Link called.

"Yes, in fact I do. Listen closely it's very simple. All you have to do is follow the path up north and keep going until you reach Hyrule Castle. It's a very long journey though." Kaepora Gaebora answered.

"How long?" asked Navi.

"About 4 hours."

"Wow, that's long." Navi said.

"Ok, well thank you!" Link called.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you around, Link. Hoo-hoo!" the owl called, and flapped his magnificent wings. He soared off into the horizon.

Hours passed, and Link didn't know how many. He was still trudging through Hyrule Field. He was exhausted and sweating. Link didn't want to give up though. Up ahead he could see Hyrule Castle, bigger than ever. Link ran to the castle, crossed the drawbridge and arrived into the market.

The market was a noisy and a crowded place, a place most people wouldn't even notice a small child. There were merchants calling to browsers about great deals and people pushing and shoving to get to a stand selling whatever it was they needed. Children were running and playing tag or trying to catch a loose chicken.

Link didn't take much interest into this new place and went straight up the path to the castle itself. Link gasped once he saw the castle. It was so big, he wondered what they did with all the space.

On the path ahead, there was a guard standing by the gate. Also, there was a girl, who was sanding alone. She was next to a large hill that was almost like a cliff, and Link saw that there were vines all over it.

Link started to climb the vines, when he suddenly heard the girl giggle.

"Are you going to the castle?" she said.

Link jumped down and for the first time, got a good look at the girl. She was almost the same height as him, with long red hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress and brown boots. She was looking at Link with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're going to see the princess." Link answered.

"Great, I'm Malon. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Strange I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm from the forest." Link responded.

Malon saw Navi for the first time, "Oh! You're a fairy boy. So, I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"I was hoping, if you see my dad, could you wake him up? He probably fell asleep again! Uh, it gets so frustrating."

"No problem. What is he doing at the castle anyway?"

"I'm from Lon Lon Ranch, Fairy Boy. My daddy is responsible for delivering milk to the castle."

"Oh, I see."

"We'd be happy to help _if_ we see him. If we don't, I'm afraid we have to continue our journey. We're very busy." Navi said.

"Well, ok. Good luck, and watch out for the guards. They're everywhere."

Link climbed up the vines and was up the wall.

"She seems nice." Link said, and Navi nodded.

Link jumped down the wall, and looked around. He saw a field that stretched until there was a wall. There was also a set of white stairs. Everywhere, of course, were tons of guards.

Link sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Just be careful." Navi said.

Link got down on his knees, and slowly crawled across the field. He mostly ducked under a bush, and would quickly crawl to the next one. Link wanted to get up the steps, but he saw that there were too many guards.

"Link, over there." Navi bobbed up and down and Link looked in that direction. She was pointing to the vines that covered the wall in the corner.

Link slowly made his way to the wall, and climbed up the vines. When he got to the other side. There was a long narrow white path, with guards surrounding it. Also, the water from Lake Hylia's river was flowing on the side of the path.

"I think that's the safest choice." Navi said, as she saw Link look at the water. Link took a deep breath and quietly went into the water. Navi flew over the He dove under, and swam as quietly as he could.

When he reached a dead end, Link got up from underwater. Catching his breath, Link got out of the water and onto the sidewalk. At that point, he saw a short and chubby man with a big mustache. He was snoring loudly and there were two large wooden crates next to him.

"Lon Lon the milk." Navi read the label on the crate; "Looks like Malon's dad never even dropped off the milk before he fell asleep."

"Well, I guess we better wake him up." Link said.

"You're right." Navi said.

Link shook him gently. The man grunted a little, and then turned over.

"WAKE UP!" screamed Navi.

The man jumped up and gave a startled cry. He looked at Link, and then stretched his arms while giving a loud yawn.

"Hey, thanks for waking me up kid. I must have dozed off for a few hours."

"Yeah, you must be Malon's father. She told me to wake you up if I saw you." Link replied.

"I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"I'm Link."

"…Malon! Damn, I just remembered her! I fell asleep again. Malon's really gonna give it to me this time." Talon got up and started to run.

"Wait, shouldn't you deliver the milk?" Link called.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I always leave the milk there." Talon yelled back as he raced off.

"This is a strange spot to drop off milk." Navi said.

"Yeah, but we can use this to our advantage." Link replied. He started pushing a crate towards the edge of the sidewalk.

"How?" Navi asked.

Link didn't say anything. On the other side of the river, was a ledge with a hole in it. It was too high for Link reach, so he put the two crates on top of each other.

"We'll use the crates as stepping stones to reach that hole." Link finally responded.

"But, what about that door?" Navi asked, annoyed that Link had figured it out on his own and trying to prove him wrong.

"It's locked." Link replied.

"Oh."

Link climbed onto the crates and jumped onto the ledge. He bent down and crawled through the small tunnel. He got up and groaned.

"Shoot!" he cried. Ahead of him, were tons of guards and plenty of obstacles to keep him busy.

"Well, lets get started." Navi sighed.

"This is the last thing I want to do now." Link said.

Getting past the guards was fairly easy. Link would usually find something to hide behind, wait for the guard to leave, and walk to the next area.

One area had a very large fountain. Link crept to hide behind it, and he stepped on a stick. It snapped in half and the guards looked around. Link squeezed his eyes shut, afraid after all his work he'd be found. The guards started to search. Link heard the guards from the left side, so he quickly ran to the right side.

When Link was in front of the fountain, he sighed with relief. Unfortunately, one of the guards turned around and saw him in the front of the fountain.

"Ah ha!" he cried. He ran up to Link and grabbed his arm. The second guard grabbed his other arm.

"Looks like we found someone snooping around. Well, I give you credit for making it this far." One said laughing.

"Lets get you out of here." The other one said. The two guards started to drag him out. Link pushed his boots into the ground to stop them.

"Wait, no! If you could just let me talk to the princess for a little, I promise I won't do anything wrong." Link was frustrated. He had made it so far, and then was caught.

"Take you to see the princess? Ha! Sorry kid, that just ain't going to work!"

"No please, just for a minute! Please! Uh, I was asked by someone to go see he."

"Oh yeah, who? Do you have a letter? Is this person here with you now?"

"Well…no"

"That's what we thought, lets go."

"Wait! Please, just a minute. I'm sure she'd let me talk to her."

"Alright, just a minute."

The guards let go of Link and escorted him to the courtyard.

"Thank you." Link sighed with relief.

Princess Zelda was looking in the window of the castle, "What a jerk my father is!" she growled to herself. She sighed to herself and thought for a minute.

"I can't believe him. My dreams, foolish? My beliefs…stupid? He makes me so mad! If he would just consider what I'm saying…" she cried in anger, then she sighed in sadness, "…maybe things would be different."

Zelda looked up at the sky, then back into the window.

"Princess Zelda." A guard said.

Zelda gasped and whirled around. She saw two guards and a boy.

"Ermm, yes?" she asked.

"…What were you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Zelda decided to change the subject, "What are you doing here?" she said quickly.

"This boy says he was 'asked' to see you." The guard said.

Zelda raised her eyebrows, and studied the boy closely. She had never seen him before, but seemed to know him anyway.

"I'm sure he has no use for you, but he wouldn't leave without a fight. Sorry to disturb you." The other guard said, and grabbed Link's arms to escort him.

"Wait! Let him stay." Zelda said.

"…If that's what you really want your highness." The guard said, he looked at the other one, who just shrugged. Both of them turned around and exited the courtyard.

Link stared at Zelda for a moment. She had deep blue eyes and an elegant purple and white dress. She was beautiful with red rose cheeks and from what he had seen from outside her headdress, blonde hair.

"So you were asked to see me?" Zelda said, Link just nodded. Zelda just then noticed Navi.

"…You're from the forest?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you wouldn't happen to have that stone would you? You know, the green one?" Zelda said excitedly.

"Yeah, I do." Link said, he withdrew the Kokiri Emerald from his pocket.

"Excellent! You're the one I've been waiting for!" Zelda said filled with joy.

"Me?"

"Yes! Listen, lately, I've been having a dream. In this dream, dark clouds covered Hyrule, but suddenly, a ray of bright light shone down on earth. A boy in green with a fairy would come. He would be holding the stone from the forest. You represent that boy."

"I guess that makes sense." Link said.

"That's one of the most powerful stones in the world. Wit hall three of them, one could get access to the legendary Triforce. Do you remember seeing a temple in the marketplace?"

Link thought for a moment, "Yes, I do."

"That temple is known as the Temple of Time. Well, if one were to take all three stones and place them on an altar inside that temple, the Door of Time would open and they'd have the Triforce. There is also one more thing needed to open the door, the Ocarina of Time. Oh, I was so excited, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What's your name?"

"Link, and this is my fairy, Navi."

"Look in the window. See that man, bowing down to my father? He's a Gerudo named Ganondorf."

Link looked into the window, and gasped in horror. It was the man from his dreams…the desert man.

"I-I think I've seen him before." Link managed to stutter.

"He claims he is loyal to my father, but I believe he represents the dark clouds covering Hyrule."

Suddenly, the man looked at him. Link gasped and turned around.

"Did he see you?" Zelda asked and Link nodded in response, "Don't worry, he doesn't have any idea about all we know."

"I believe that man going to get the Triforce…and conquer the world!" Zelda cried fearfully. She then looked at Link, "You _must_ get all three stones before he does. This may all sound unlikely, but I just know it's true. I have the Ocarina of Time, and I will protect it with all my power. Link, will you help me?"

"Ok, I'll try."

Zelda smiled, "Thank you! Oh, take this letter. Hopefully, it will help."

She quickly scribbled together a letter with a fancy signature at the bottom.

"Well, good luck."

"Good-bye." Link said. He started to leave the courtyard, when he saw a tall, dark woman.

"I am Impa of the Sheika. You are the young one destined to save Hyrule?"

"I guess." Link answered. So much had happened in such short time, it was kind of overwhelming.

"Then, I will teach you the song of the Royal Family. I have been playing this lullaby to Princess Zelda since she was a bay."

"A lullaby?" Link said, wondering why she would teach him that.

"It's more than that. It possesses mystical powers. The song will also make people believe you're a member of the Royal Family."

Impa taught Link how to play Zelda's lullaby on the ocarina.

"Very good." Impa said as Link played it to her, "Now, I'm going to give you an escort out of the castle."

Impa and Link stood in Hyrule Field. It was quiet for a moment as Impa looked, admiring its beauty.

Finally, Impa sighed and said, "Hyrule surely is a beautiful land. I'm counting on you to help us. I think you can, you're brave and strong. You're first top is to go to Kakariko Village. I was born and raised there. On Death Mountain is where you will find the second Spiritual Stone. Good luck, I know you can do it."

Suddenly, Impa threw what Link guessed was a Deku nut, and with a flash, she mysteriously disappeared.

"Well, I guess we better get going. Navi, do you think I can do it?" Link said.

Navi nodded, "You're strong, Link. I honestly think you can."

Then, Navi's light grew brighter, "But of course, you'd be nothing without me." She said playfully.

Link smiled, "Hey, do you think we should take a trip back to the Kokiri Forest?"

"It's worth the trip."

"Gee, I wonder what Saria would say if we told her I was destined to save Hyrule from evil."


	5. Chapter 4: Two Girls, One Song

Chapter 4: Two Girls, One Song

Link made his way across Hyrule Field. The sun was low now, and it gave the sky an orange and red color. As Link continued, he was beginning to grow weary.

"We better try to make it back to the forest by nightfall." Navi said.

"I don't really know if I can do that." Link replied, exhausted.

Eventually, the sun set and the moon rose, giving it's usual nighttime glow. The stalchildren rose from the ground.

"Oh, great." Navi moaned.

"We have a long way to go to get to the forest, and I can't have these guys following us the whole time. We should stop." Link said.

"Where do we go?"

Link looked farther down the field. He saw a wooden barn with light only coming from the windows.

"That must be Lon Lon Ranch." Link said.

"Ok, then let's get out of here!" Navi exclaimed.

Link and Navi made their way through the field, and finally arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. It was completely empty. The only thing Link could hear was the beauty of a lovely voice.

The voice turned out to be Malon. She was singing to a melody that sounded pure. Her song made Link think of the sun rising in the Kokiri Forest, waking up all of its glory and life.

Link went into the long circular shaped fence. Malon was in the center.

"Oh, hello fairy boy!" Malon said with a giggle.

"Hi, this sounds kind of rude but, I was wondering if I could spend the night here? I won't need any food or you to watch over me or anything. It's just that I need someplace to stay and-"

"Of course you can stay here! And don't be shy to ask for food or whatever else you need." Malon interrupted him.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Just go inside and upstairs, we have another cot in there for visitors."

Link walked back to where the stable and barn were.

"There must be horses in the barn. I've always wanted to pet one!" Link exclaimed and curiously opened the door. Inside, there were stables with many horses, and a man.

He was tall and slightly heavy. The man was grumpy looking, with narrowed eyebrows and an angry expression. His eyes were cold and blue and he had dark brown hair. He looked at Link and frowned under his large thick mustache.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he growled.

"Uh, I was just looking." Link said.

"Well look somewhere else! I'm busy doing all the real work while that lazy ass Talon sleeps…Who are you? One of Malon's little friends? I can't believe she has friends!"

"Uh, I'm Link…Who are you?"

"Ingo. Listen here kid, one day when people hear my name they'll all know me as the owner of this ranch! I'm going to own Lon Lon Ranch one day. When people see me years from now, they'll recognize me as Ingo, boss of Lon Lon Ranch. You just wait and see."

"Uh, how?"

"You'll find out. Now get out of here! I don't need you."

Link left and Navi silently followed.

"You ready to get some sleep now?" Navi asked.

Link yawned, "Yeah, let's go."

Link crawled into bed in the barn and went to sleep.

The next morning, Link slept late. He hopped out of bed, and went outside. Malon was outside and singing once again.

"My gosh, you slept late, fairy boy!" Malon giggled when Link greeted her. This time, the pen Malon was standing in was filled with horses. A small brown pony was standing next to her.

"Yeah, I was tired from my trip to the castle." Link looked around; "I've never seen a horse before."

"This is Epona." Malon said; "She's still just a pony, but she's my favorite. Isn't she just adorable?"

Link smiled and leaned in to pet Epona; she neighed a little and trotted off.

"Is she afraid of me?" Link asked.

"Not exactly. It's just that she doesn't trust anyone who doesn't sing her song."

"You mean the song I always hear you singing when you're standing here in this pen?"

"Yes, that's the one. It's the song my mother taught me. We call it Epona's song. Would you like to learn it?"

"Sure," Link said, "but I don't sing."

He pulled out his ocarina; memories of Saria suddenly filled his mind. He began to miss her. He missed playing in the pond, running through the forest, and most of all, being able to have one special friend he could tell everything too, no matter what.

Link snapped out of his daydream a few seconds later, and listened carefully to the beautiful, pure notes of Malon's voice.

Link played the notes on his ocarina. Suddenly, Epona trotted towards him. Link extended his arm towards her.

"She's letting me pet her." Link said, grinning. In fact, Epona wouldn't leave Link alone!

"Wow, Epona really likes you." Malon said impressed.

"Link," Navi nudged Link on the shoulder, "we really need to get going. It's not like we have all the time in the world."

"You're right. We'll head out right now while it's still early." Link said as he rubbed Epona's mane.

"Right."

"Malon, we think we're going to head out now."

"Oh, ok. Good luck getting home, fairy boy."

"Thanks, and thanks so much for letting us stay. We owe you big time."

"No problem."

Link waved good-bye. He thought of Saria again, and began to run.

"I've really missed Saria." Link said, and began to run faster.

"Link, watch where you're going!" Navi cried, but it was too late. Link wasn't looking, and collided into Ingo.

"Watch where you're going!" Ingo cried, repeating what Navi said, except in a much grumpier and ruder tone.

"I'm sorry." Link said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Rotten kids. I hate kids." Ingo muttered, not realizing Link heard him.

Link didn't care though, he went to Hyrule Field, and made the long and harsh journey back to the Kokiri Forest.

When Link finally arrived back to the Kokiri Forest, he was surprised to see how much commotion it made.

Link walked through the hollow wooden log.

"Link! You're back? I can't believe it!" cried one of the Kokiri.

"Yeah, it wasn't like I was never coming back."

"We all thought you were dead! My goodness! I've got to tell the others!"

In general, what she had said was what every other Kokiri said. Except for the occasional, "Wait until Mido hears about this!"

"Oh, great! _Its_ back." Mido said once he saw Link.

"Have you seen Saria?" Link said, ignoring Mido's comment and hoping he would tell him. Link had asked everyone else in the forest, but nobody knew where Saria had gone.

Mido rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to know? So you can kill her too?"

"Mido, I already told you I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree. I just came back to the forest to visit her for an hour or so."

Mido cocked an eyebrow, "You mean after you talk to her you're leaving again?"

"Yup."

"I suppose I could tell you then. If you're looking for her, she's in the Lost Woods. You'll never find her though. Anyone who goes into the woods will just get lost, especially someone as stupid as you!" Mido replied.

Navi scowled and her glow grew more intense.

"Very well then." Link said. He started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way." Link said, not even facing Mido.

Mido turned around and glared at him, "What?" he snapped?

Link whirled around and pushed Mido as hard as he could to the ground. Navi giggled as Link dashed off.

"You'll pay for that!" Mido called.

Link walked up the hill and went through a hollow log that led to the Lost Woods. The wood was shaded with tall, luscious trees and many leaves. There were many strange sights and sounds. Spirits were bouncy freely everywhere, and Link heard a cheery and beautiful tune constantly being played.

"Hey, Link, fancy meeting you here!" Kaepora Gaebora said from atop one of the many trees in the forest.

"_You_ again? How do you keep finding me?" Link exclaimed.

"I already told you, I'm helping you! I'm going to watch over you, like a guardian if you will" he hooted in a cheery response.

"He already has a guardian. A guardian fairy, if _you_ will!" Navi protested.

"Well, "guardian fairy", can you lead Link through this wood?"

"Well, um…Fairy's do live here but I've never really-"

"That's what I thought!" the owl cut her off.

"So can you lead us?" Link asked, looking around at the many tunnels he could go through, and noticing you couldn't see clearly to where they led.

"No, actually I can't, but I can tell you how to get through here."

"Follow the voices, and your heart. If you listen closely, the spirits appear to call to you. You can do it."

"Um, ok."

"Good luck, Link. Hoo-hoo!" Kaepora Gaebora hooted happily and flapped his enormous wings as he took off.

"Follow your ears?" Navi wondered, "Will that work?"

"It's worth a shot." Link shrugged.

Link listened carefully to the tune. It was a strange, upbeat, song. The kind of song one would dance cheerfully to.

Link continued to listen, he went to each of the three tunnels. The one that had the strongest sound was the one Link decided to go through.

Before he knew it, he was deep into the wood, depending on nothing but his ears. Along the way, Navi was chattering up a storm, a distraction Link got used to. She would fly to a tunnel and say loudly, "I don't hear it well!" or "Here, Link, this is the one! Hey, I said this one! Why don't you pay attention to me?" she would yell as Link ignored her just to be sure they wouldn't go through the wrong tunnel, and end up who knows where.

He felt proud of himself, like an expert of some sort. He knew which way to go and where to listen just by depending on his ears.

Eventually, Link ended up in a meadow.

"Where are we Navi?" asked Link, but they were interrupted by a wailing howl.

Link looked ahead, and saw a wolfo. It wailed again and went chasing towards Link.

"What's that, Navi?" Link asked.

"A wolfo, attack when they're off guard." Navi replied.

Link ran towards it with his sword and shield in hands. The wolfo swiped at  
Link with sharp claws. Link shielded it quickly. The wolfo went to whack Link again with its arms, and Link jabbed it with his sword. One more jab, and the wolfo howled painfully before it dropped.

"Nice, not too hard, right?" Navi said.

"No, not really. Where are we?" Link asked.

"Sacred Forest Meadow. Be careful, Link, this place is one huge maze with tons of annoying deku scrubs."

"Ok, I'll fine."

Link turned the corner to find many different directions to go. They all led to paths of narrow, strip, grass. At the end of each was a deku scrub. Link started to walk down the path. He successfully blocked each scrub's nut.

"This is easy!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll bet-" Navi was cut off, when a deku nut hit her, hard.

Link was shocked. His enemies had never hit Navi before. Navi went flying backward and fell right to the ground.

"Navi!" cried Link. He ran down the field. Link bent down to pick up the now unconscious Navi, when he suddenly felt a shot at the back of his head. Link went flying and landed on his head, knocking him into unconsciousness. When Link woke up, he was alone.

"Navi? Navi! Where are you?" Link cried. He looked around until he spotted Navi on the floor, knocked out. Her wings were down and her light was dim.

"Navi, are you ok? Navi, please wake up!" Link put Navi in the palm of his hands, and gently shook her in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He was already so far into the meadow, so there was no turning back for help now, even if he could find it. He decided to keep her safe and possibly get advice from Saria.

"Shit, I hope she's ok." Link said to himself.

"Maybe Saria will now what to do." Link said and carefully placed Navi in a pouch he had that carried slingshot bullets.

Link continued to wander through the meadow, shielding the annoying scrubs until he reached a set of high stairs. Link went up them, and was frustrated to find even more deku scrubs. With his legs tired and his knee bleeding slightly from a hit, he defeated the three scrubs guarding his way.

Link could hear the tune better now. He walked to the end of the alley to find a large plain. It had a rather unusual looking tree with a building on it. In the center of this area was a large platform with a triangle on it.

"That must be the Triforce." Link whispered to himself. He looked further ahead and smiled sweetly as he saw Saria sitting on a tree stump. She was concentrating hard as she played the song. Link ran over to greet her.

Saria didn't even notice Link until he approached her. She looked up and grinned, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I came to visit you. Listen, so much has happened since I was gone." Link began, but Saria put her hand up, signaling Link to stop.

"I know, Link. I know everything."

"You know? Bu-but how?"

"Never mind that now. If I take the time to explain all that, we'll never get to talk like we always do. As friends, not heroes."

"Oh…ok." Link said.

"_Heroes? Why did she say heroes? Aren't I the only hero around here?" _Link thought to himself.

Saria pleasantly sighed, "I love sitting here and just playing my ocarina. I feel so relaxed. I feel like the spirits of the forest are actually talking to me."

"Its nice here." Link added.

"Yes, it is. Hey, would you want to learn how to play this song with me?"

"Sure."

That afternoon, Saria spent an hour teaching Link how to play the song from beginning to end.

"Good! Excellent!" Saria exclaimed when Link finally learned the whole thing. The two of them sat, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"I made up that song myself. It's called Saria's Song, and it has mystical powers. When you play that song, you'll be able to communicate with me. Isn't that great? Oh, and you only have to play the first verse or two, so don't worry about wasting time."

"Thanks." Link said. He pulled Navi out from his pouch.

Saria gasped when she saw her, "Is that Navi? My gosh, I completely forgot about her! Poor thing, is she alright?"

Link sighed, "I don't know. A deku nut shot her. I was hoping you could help her."

"Hmmm, oh! I can't believe I forgot about this! There's a fairy fountain on one of the platforms about the maze. The fairy's there will heal her. They'll heal you if you need it."

"Thanks, Saria. Well, bye."

"Good-bye, Link! See you soon!"

Link waved good-bye as he ran out. In the maze there was a cliff with a ladder on it. Link climbed it to the top, and was standing on a giant group of platforms.

"Where would that fountain be?" Link said to himself. He jumped from platform to platform, until he fell into a hole. Link screamed in fright. When he reached the bottom, he smiled to himself. He had accidentally found the fountain. Tons of tiny, pink fairies flew around. Link ran up to one.

"Please! Leave me alone. I want to stay here!" it cried in a little voice.

"No, I'm not taking you out of here. Why would I do that? I just wanted to know if you could heal my fairy. She's slightly wounded."

"Oh, ok." She responded glowing brightly as a shimmer of dust fell on Navi as the fairy danced around here.

Navi flew back up, her glow restored.

"Navi, you're ok!" Link exclaimed with relief.

"What happened?" Navi said tiredly.

"You were hit by a deku nut and you were really out of it!"

"Oh, I see, and you took me here. Ok, well, we better not waste any time. You visit Saria yet?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then lets head out. We don't want to waste anymore time. We have to get those stones to Princess Zelda!"


	6. Chapter 5:A Tough Journey

Chapter 5: A Tough Journey 

_"I'll be back. Damn it, I swear I'll be back." _

These words circled Darunia's head. He had warned him of his return, and Darunia was foolish enough to think his armies would defeat the green-skinned man.

This man had demanded Darunia to hand over his most valued treasure, the Goron Ruby. How could Darunia do such a vile task? This Ruby has belonged to the Gorons for years.

_"If you don't hand over that stone, I will destroy your entire race. I promise you that you will all end up dead as long as I'm around.."_

That was his reaction once Darunia said no. Darunia had built his strongest army together, preparing for the arrival of the green-skinned man. He had his troupes surround the entire Goron City. Darunia had ultimate faith in his army. He was prepared for any battle…but by the time he was ready, it was too late.

That day Darunia waited bravely for his challenge when a messenger arrived delivering terrible news, "Darunia, its awful! An enormous boulder has just blocked Dodongo's Cavern out! Nobody can seem to get in. The worst part is, inside are horrible monsters."

"How did this happen? My strongest troupes are scattered all over Death Mountain!" Darunia yelled in anger.

"I came to check on them, and they were all getting ready to fight the green-skinned man, but with a flash of black magic, we were all out cold. When we woke up, there was a giant boulder blocking the cavern and the man is gone!"

"What? Then how do you know there are monsters in there?"

"Well, we're not quite sure _what's _in there. We just know that there are strange…things. When you put your ear against the boulder, you can hear the scariest noises! You hear groans, moans, roars, it's terrifying!"

"Order my men to continue trying to destroy the boulder. And no matter what, if you see that man, KILL HIM." Darunia ordered.

The Gorons have not had anything to eat in four days. Darunia's race was falling apart. How much longer could they last?

"Over here, Link!" Navi bobbed up and down excitedly near the steps to Kakariko Village.

It was another spectacular day in Hyrule Field, and Link was making his way to Kakariko Village.

The wind blew through his blonde bangs and lifted his cap. He grinned as he saw Navi from the stairs and ran towards it.

The beauty of Hyrule had put Link in a good mood. However, he was still overwhelmed with a variety of different emotions.

The two friends made their way to Kakariko Village, and Link was very nervous about the reaction he would get in asking the people of Death Mountain for the Spiritual Stone.

"This place is pretty big." Link said, looking around the village.

"Try not to get too sidetracked. We have to get that stone." Navi advised.

Link went into the shop to stock up on supplies. Then, he went up the steps at the edge of the village and approached the gate to Death Mountain, the place Impa told him to go. A guard was standing near the gate.

"Excuse me, when does this gate open?" Link asked.

"For a runt like you, never." The guard said laughing.

"But I _have to_ get passed here!" Link cried.

"You kids just don't listen these days, huh? Just go away and play with that dumb little fairy." The guard said, once again laughing at his own sarcastic humor.

"Why I oughta." Navi growled. She charged forward towards the guard, but Link luckily grabbed her by her two wings, "Ouch!" she cried.

Suddenly, Link remembered his letter. Link pulled out the letter with Princess Zelda's neat signature.

"Whatcha' got there?" the guard asked.

Link handed the guard the letter and he read it aloud, "_This is Link. He is under my orders to save Hyrule. _HAHAHAHA! That Princess Zelda always gets herself into crazy games. All right I'll let you go through, MR. HERO. BAHAHA!"

"You jerk!" Navi screamed charging towards him.

"Remember the mission. The mission, Navi! We got through that's all we need." Link hissed quickly.

"Oh, before you go, hero boy, you may need some advice. Death Mountain is an active volcano, and that piece of junk shield you have isn't going to protect you from anything that volcano spews. You might want to go back to the marketplace and grab a Hylian Shield."

"Oh, ok." Link said, a little startled that the guard gave him advice. He looked at Navi and said, "We'd better pick one up."

"Keep up the good work, Mr. Hero! AHAHAHA!" the guard called as Link left for Hyrule.

Link purchased the expensive shield, which emptied all of the rupees from his pockets.

As he was leaving the market, a guard came over to him and said, "You're Link, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Link replied.

"Princess Zelda needs to see you right away."

"Well, I'm kind of busy, but I guess if she really needs to."

The guard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure a little kid like you has loads of things to do."

"I just have one question," Link said, ignoring the guards remark, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Princess Zelda asked me to find a boy clothed in green with a fairy. Do you see anyone around here like that other than you?"

"Oh, good point."

The guard escorted Link to Hyrule Castle. Zelda was sitting in the Castle Courtyard again.

She was sitting on the fountain in the center, looking up at the sky. The sun shone brightly and made her eyes squint.

"Princess Zelda." The voice of the guard snapped her back into reality, "The boy is back to see you."

"Finally!" exclaimed Zelda as she ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Zelda." Navi said cheerfully.

"Hi you guys." She looked at Link anxiously, "Did you the stone?"

Link frowned, "Uh, not yet. I was planning to go to Death Mountain, but the guard told me to see you. Is everything ok?"

Zelda closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "…Link, time is shortening. I just recently heard Ganondorf talking of his plans out loud. He said he planned on…killing you."

Link's mouth dropped in shock, "I thought you said he had no idea about our plan."

"He doesn't! I mean-uh! It's all my fault Link. He was saying how you looked suspicious the other day. He said how he didn't know who you were or what you were up to but that he wouldn't take any chances. So, he's going to kill you."

Link gulped. His throat grew dry, and he was too lost for words.

"Well, when does he plan on doing that?" Navi filled in for him.

"I'm not sure, but I had to get you back here. I just had to warn you."

"T-thanks." That was all Link managed to say. He was silently escorted out of the castle, and didn't say a word on his way to Kakariko Village.

"Link are you ok?" Navi said nervously. Link was just quietly sitting on a hill on the edge of the village.

Link sighed and looked up at her, "No, not at all. What I'm trying to do is hard enough, but now I have to worry about some crazy guy trying to kill me. I don't think I can do this."

"Link, you have to try."

"Navi! If I fail, I let the whole world down!"

"And what are you doing now Link?" Navi's voice rose, "Is this any better than failing? If you don't try you'll let all of those innocent people down anyway! You have to do it, and one more thing."

"What?"

Navi's glow grew dimmer and warm, "You're not alone." She replied quietly.

Link got up and smiled. He looked at Death Mountain and sighed, "I guess you're right. There's only one way to do it."

It was then that Link realized that he wasn't scared of any dangers they might run into. He was only scared of failing to save all of the people in the world who were counting on him. Could he do it? He wasn't sure. But there was only one way to find out…

Link entered the gate to Death Mountain. As he approached, he stopped to look.

The mountain was huge! Ahead of him was a long slope. On this slope, several red spiders rested. When they saw Link, they pounced into action. Link was startled to them able to jump so high.

"Navi, what the heck are those weird spider things?" Link asked.

"Those are Tektites. There are blue ones near water. Don't worry though because they're not very harmful." Navi said.

Link pulled out his sword and shield. One started to pounce on him, but Link reacted quickly to shield it. The second one surprised him from behind and hit him. Link grunted a little, then spun his sword in a swift circle to hit them both. With two more jabs of his sword, both were taken down.

As he went up the mountain, he defeated the rest with ease. When Link and Navi came to the top of the slope, there was a large cave with a hard rock blocking it.

"What do you think this is?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but I hear a lot of strange noises coming from in there." Navi replied.

"Me too." Link said, pressing his ear against the cave.

"Something must be wrong on this mountain."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Link continued his way up the mountain when a giant rock, no, _thing_ was rolling down the mountain.

"What the-?" Link cried when the strange creature cut him off. Without stopping, the creature rammed into Link, hard. Link crashed to the ground and cried out loud in surprise.

The creature, which was slowed down by Link, got up and anger and turned to face him. He was small and light brown in color with a growth on his back in a darker shade of brown.

"Watch where you're going!" the creature spoke, startling Link, but he was fast to reply, "You're the one who ran into me!"

"Humans are pathetic." The creature rolled his eyes and continued to travel down the mountain.

"What are _those?_" Link put a nasty accent on the last word of his question to Navi.

"Those are Gorons, Link. Strange, they're not usually that rude to others. Oh well, everyone's different." Navi replied.

The sun was just setting when Link was exhausted and trudging up the mountain. He didn't even notice he had reached the top until Navi cried, "Look, Link, there's the entrance to Goron City!"

Link broke out of his daze. At the top of a slope was a gate. He had finally reached the top!

Link was too excited to speak. He ran as fast as he could to the top and walked through the gate. _It was a journey enough to reach the top of this damn mountain. Nothing will stop me from getting that stone._

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Wow, I finally finished it! This one is actually shorter than some are, but it feels really long. Drop a review!**

**Paper-fl0wers**


End file.
